My One And Only Melody
by mxn1fan
Summary: Austin Moon, the teen pop sensation who only wants to be normal and be recognized for who he is. Ally dawson, the girl who lives alone with her only brother. When going to the same school, things will get interesting from now on. An Auslly fanfic. Read to find out! R&R and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My One and Only Melody**

**Chapter 1**

**Author:** My first Auslly fanic! I'm only twelve and I am very sorry if I make mistakes. ENJOY :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I groggily opened my eyes, greeted by the sun's rays through the windows. I looked to my side realizing the time. 'It's 7:30 and the first day of school.' I stood up from the bed and walked to my little brother's room.

We've been living alone in an apartment for 7 years when our parents passed away in a car accident. Its been hard the past few years but I got used to it. I've been taking care of my brother since he was 2 years old, and me 9 years old. Luckily, I found a job and had enough money to rent an apartment for me and him.

The door opened slowly as I carefully made my way to his bed, not making a sound. I kissed his forehead and shook his shoulders, finding his eyes opening slowly.

"Ally!" He jumped out from the bed and landed on the floor gracefully to hugged me with delight. I flashed him a smile, and hugged him back.

"Good morning Nelson! It's the first day of school so get ready in a few minutes!" I looked at him with brightly lit eyes and flashes him another glowing smile. In reply, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran into the bathroom. I stared back at him and thought of our parents. 'I wish you were here with us to make a complete happy family...' I smiled sadly as I walked into my bedroom and got myself ready for school.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

'God! My head hurts like hell!' I thought as I rubbed my temples in circles. Standing up, I walked to the bathroom and put my clothes on. The party last night was a huge and there were so many stars I met. Lady Gaga, Rihanna, and many more. As you know, I am the teen pop sensation Austin moon. The star with blonde sunny hair with a sun kissed smile, and the looks of a model, which I am too. Everyone sees me that way, but I just wanted to be normal.

Today was the first day of school and surely, girls would be over me sooner or later, again. I ran downstairs, greeting my parents and kissing my mom on the cheek. I sat down by the table and ate my breakfast. Heading out the door, I bid my parents farewell and told the driver I wouldn't be going by car. After that, I rode on my skateboard to school, feeling the breeze on my face as the sun shone on me.

'I feel like something interesting will happen...' I smiled at the thought and continued to school.

* * *

**Author:** I am so sorry for the short chapter and I promise to make the other chapters longer! Also I am so sorry for grammar mistakes if I had any! PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**My One and Only Melody**

**Chapter 2**

**Author: **Here's the second chappie! I hope you like it! Enjoy XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

'Thank goodness! I finally arrived to school!' I thought, picking up my skateboard from the ground. I strolled around the school, my hoodie covering my facial features so girls wouldn't stare at me or chase me around. Exploring the place, I saw the gym, which was filled with guys sweating from playing basketball. As I entered, I saw a red haired boy videotaping their every move, who was sitting on the bleachers. He watched them with interest and cheered them on with enthusiasm, which gave me the idea that he probably wasn't a bad guy. I came closer to him, and sat right next to him.

"Hey! My name is Austin Moon!" I flashed a grin to him. In reply, he looked to my side allowing me to see his face.

"Dez?" I can't believe it, it was my best friend! He looked at me, confused and a little bit freaked out of how I knew his name. I took of my glasses and hoodie, showing him what I looked like.

"Austin? I can't believe it's you buddy! I didn't know you were in this school?" He gave me a hug and of course, I hugged him back. He sure has grown since we last seen each other. Don't get me wrong, we still kept in contact but I couldn't talk or see him that much because of my star career. It's been really busy lately, and I really missed my best friend.

"I just started today! It's been a long time my friend." I answered, and patted him on the back. We did our handshake and laughed, as we walked down the school hallway, spending our lost time with each other.

* * *

**Ally's POV **

I waved goodbye to my brother as he went into his school. I smiled and walked away, going to mine now. Nelson is a really good boy. I just wished that he would be able to see mom and dad in real life. I mean, he was so little when they died, and I was so little when I had to take care of him. We both had many hardships but we never gave up. He is and will always be my life because he is the only family I have and I love him so much. Because of him, I became who I am right now. Independent, hardworking, and on top of it all, a loving sister.

'Mom and dad, I know you're watching us. I really hope you will take care of us from up there.' I smiled, tears falling down from my eyes as I looked away from the blue sky. I wiped the tears away and continued on to school.

* * *

**Austin's POV **

It's been only a few minutes but, this is the best minutes of my life! I've been talking to my best friend, like it had been years since we've seen each other. Oh wait, it has been years. Last time I've seen Dez, he was a few inches below my height. Now, I'm the one who is a few inches below him! His features may have changed, but Dez will always be Dez. He's still the same as he used to be, except he loves recording videos more. Let me tell you, he could be a director when he grows up. I saw his videos and it was awesome! I am very proud to have a best friend like him! He may be very, well let's just say... _confusing _sometimes but he always has my back when I need him. He's also really fun to hang around with especially when I have nothing to do, back in the days before I became a big star. Ah... good times...

"Hey dude, I have to go to the bathroom! Wanna come with me?" He asked me. I shook my head, declining his offer and I flashed him a smile. He nodded in agreement and left me alone in the hallway. I stood where I am, waiting for him, and started walking around until I heard something.

"_**I'm the sun in your eyes, yeah, you don't see me**_

_**I wear no disguise, but you don't see me"**_

I heard a beautiful voice with beautiful piano playing and followed it. When I finally found the source of the sound, I stood in front of the music room and opened the door carefully, not making a sound. It was a girl with a hoodie on, her back was facing me. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was a beauty. The way she sang soothed me, so I decided to lean closer hearing the voice better.

'_**I'm a total surprise, and you don't see me**_

_**I'm so agonized that you don't see me'**_

I entered the room quietly, and stepped behind her where she can't see me. I listened to the song closing my eyes. Unconsciously, I started humming it.

'_**You don't see me...' **_She suddenly jumped out of her chair, probably surprised of my humming. Her hood came off, allowing me to get a better look at her face.

'She's beautiful...' I stood there in a daze, carefully trying not to drool. She has the perfect voice and is also very beautiful. I snapped out of my daze, and realized that she was shaking in fear. I flashed a smile and held my hand out.

"Hi my name is Austin Moon! What's your name?" She stared at me, and after a while she took my hand and shook it, a beautiful smile grazing her face. She should smile more often it makes her look cuter... What am I thinking? Snap out of it Austin!

"My name is Ally Dawson..." she said in a quiet voice, as she blushed. Well, I guess she really isn't the talkative type. She pulled her warm, soft hand away from mine, which made me a bit sad. God! Why am I thinking about this? And why does my stomach feel so weird? I guess it's probably something I ate. That's right! Something I ate...

"Well Ally, you have a beautiful voice and you are really talented with the piano!" I looked at her with delight, my smile not fading away. She looked at me in confusion, and suddenly became wide-eyed.

"You heard me sing?" She asked me while blushing harder. This girl is really, _really _cute. I mentally slapped myself. Sigh. I turned back to Ally and nodded in agreement.

"Yup!" I replied, popping the 'P'. It's no lie, she really is talented.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Aw man, I was really having fun talking to her.

"I guess this is goodbye." She smiled sadly at me and hid it well, but I saw right through it. I looked at her, and grinned happily.

"It's more of a... see you soon. Bye Ally!" I walked to the door and I took one last look at her before I left, and saw a smile on her face.

'Ally Dawson... Indeed, something interesting did happen today...' I smirked at the thought.

* * *

**Author: **Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! I remembered my promise and made this one longer with a hint of love XD! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3

**My One and Only Melody**

**Chapter 3**

**Author: **Hey guys! I am back! This is the third chappie and it's all Ally's POV! I am very excited because it will only be a few days until AUSTIN AND ALLY GIRLFRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS COME OUT! I hope you know that! ENJOY! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin Moon... I can't seem to get him out of my head, and it's only been a few minutes since I last seen him. His hazel eyes, his handsome face, his blonde hair that matches his slightly tan skin. Oh, and his wonderful sun kissed smile. I can't seem to forget him, especially when he, other than my brother and parents, heard me sing. My hand was still lingering from the gentle touch of his calloused fingers.

Now that I think about it, where have I heard that name before? Austin Moon...Austin...Moon... Austin Moon! The teen pop sensation who's number one in the charts! I can't believe it! He's actually here and I talked to him! Wow... he's so much different in real life. I always thought that he would be those kinds of stuck up pop stars who always brag and do dumb things just to get more publicity and fame. I guess I was wrong. As I talked to him, I felt like he was just a normal average teenager, not a pop star. Even if I did recognize this earlier, I would've still felt like the same way.

Looking closer at him, I saw delight and joy in his eyes while he was talking happily with me. When he told me that I was a good singer and piano player, I was actually surprised and happy. I mean the only person I've ever heard them say that were the people who heard me play, but I always thought that they were just saying that to make me feel better, except my brother. Coming from him, I actually felt something weird in my stomach as my heart started beating faster and faster every moment I heard him talking. Maybe I like him... What am I thinking? I can't like a guy who I barely know. Plus, he couldn't like a girl like me, a quiet, shy, plain girl like me.

I stopped in front of my classroom, opening the door. I stepped inside, nobody noticing that I entered, as usual. I found my seat, which was at the back of the room where nobody notices me, and waited there for the teacher to come. After a few minutes of hearing everybody talking or playing around, he walked into the classroom and signaled everybody to sit down. Weird, he looks happier than usual. Don't get me wrong, he is an awesome teacher who everybody loves. Once, a student almost got expelled for painting the principle's hair pink, but our teacher persuaded him not to. God knows how he did it, but it was awesome, and totally funny! I snapped out of my reverie and paid my full attention to the teacher.

"Hello class!" He said in his deep, but cheerful voice. He may be old, but his handsome features make him look like he's really 22 years old. I heard that many girls had small crushes on him but who knows, maybe it not true.

"Hey Mr. Derek/Mr. D!" Everyone shouted in reply, with big smiles on their faces. That's his name all right, Mr. Derek, or as our class likes to call him, Mr. D.

"We have a very special student today!" He says with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "All the girls in this class get ready!" At that, all girls started whispering, thinking about what he was talking... I'm getting kind of interested too.

"Here he is... Austin Moon!" On cue, the blonde haired boy with the blonde hair, walked into the class, his sun kissed smile plastered on his face. I can't believe it! He's in this school and in my class! This is unbelievable... God! Why won't these girls stop squealing! It's getting really annoying! I just hope that he doesn't recognize me...

When I said that, he stopped and looked at me. He became wide eyed and started walking towards me.

"It's you!" He screamed in delight, attracting the whole girls' population in the class. Oh boy...

* * *

**Author: **I hope you like my ALLY'S POV chapter! I enjoyed writing this because I'm explaining- Too much information! Well, you guys probably know it, but she doesn't! Okay, I guess this is goodbye! R&R! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**My One and Only Melody**

**Chapter 4**

**Author: **It's me again! Sorry for not updating for a LONG time, but I had writer's block, which is such a pain in my effin' a**! Forget about that and ENJOY this chappie!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

It's only been a few minutes and I'm missing her... a LOT. The way her big brown beautiful eyes had sparkled when she looked at me. And the sound of her voice when she sang, it was stunning. When I heard her voice, it felt like it was calling me. The beautiful sounds that came from the piano keys that her small, fragile hands were tapping were _perfect_. I knew I did the right thing of greeting her. I just couldn't pass the opportunity of meeting the owner of this wonderful talent. Plus, it surprised me when I saw her, she's a beauty.

Her soft, pale skin glistened in the sun like a model walking in the spotlight. And her long lashes covered her eyes as it fluttered whenever she blinks. The way her red plump lips stood out of her heart shaped face as it was surrounded by her curls. I also couldn't forget her curves. But it wasn't only that that attracted me to her; it was the way she spoke to me. Instead of acting like those crazy fans, she talked to me like I'm a normal person, not a super sensational pop star. I couldn't help but also feel comfortable and relaxed when I'm around her. _'What am I thinking?_' I thought to myself, my cheeks started warming up. I just met her and she's in my head nonstop. I shook my head and the thoughts disappeared.

* * *

As I walked through the hallways, I looked down at my watch. _'Five more minutes till the bells rings and I still haven't found my class yet! '_ I thought as I scratched my head in frustration. Increasing my pace, I finally found the classroom and stood in front of the door. It had a sign hanging on it, _Mr. Derek_. I then looked at the paper that I was holding. This is the right class. I knocked on the door lightly but nobody answered. He only heard people chattering loudly, and the moving of desks. '_The teacher probably isn't here yet.' _ I turned the door knob slowly, but a hand stopped me from opening it. A man wearing a suit, probably in his early twenties, had a smiled plastered on his face. He took his hand away from the knob as his smile widened. '_He's probably the teacher.' _I thought as I returned the smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Austin Moon! I hope that you will enjoy my class for the rest of the school year!" he said to me in an enthusiastic voice. I couldn't help but smile at him again for that.

"Wait here, and come in at my signal." I nodded and watched him walk into the room with a cheerful expression on his face. Hearing him talk to the students about a new student, I heard him loudly welcome me and gestured me to come in. I put on a happy smile on my face and walked in front of the class, as girls squealed loudly when they saw me. I looked around and saw a familiar face amongst them. It's Ally!

"It's you!" I practically shouted across the classroom, and stared into her now, shocked widened eyes.

_This will be an interesting school year._

* * *

**Author:** How do you guys like this chappie? I hope you liked it and **PLEASE REVIEW**! Ciao! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**My One and Only Melody**

**Author: **Hey it's me again! I have been reading so many fanfiction that I even forgot about my own! I also had problems with writer's block! FUDGE THAT SHITE! Well, since I'm here... HERE'S MY CHAPPIE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

A weird bubbly feeling was suddenly introduced to my stomach when he said that. I felt my cheeks go warm, so I used my hair to cover my face. I suddenly felt something cold down my spine and looked around the classroom. The glares of the girls population that were sent towards me made me sink lower down to my seat, as the feeling in my stomach disappeared. I chuckled nervously and tried to ignore all the glares that were boring into my soul.

Why did he have to say that? Couldn't he just ignore me like everybody else? This is just making my life harder than it already is. I mean, sure he's cute, handsome, talented, fam- _'Stop thinking about him!' _I shook my head as I mentally slapped myself. I heard footsteps getting closer to me as I lifted up my head to see who it is. _'Why is he coming closer?' _Groaning inwardly, I put my head down again in aggravation. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking it softly to get my attention.

"Is something wrong?" Austin said to me, his face suddenly overshadowed with worry.

No, everything's just fine. Great even. Who am I kidding? Yes, of course. Can you not see the girls that are glaring at me? I thought to myself and glared at him, although he probably didn't see it because of my head buried deep within my hair.

"Ahem." A cough had caught the attention of the whole class, including me and him. It was Mr. Derek. He looked at us with clear amusement in his eyes, as he began to talk.

"Since Austin and Ally seem to know each other, she will be the one to take Austin around for a tour of the school." Great, could this get any worse?

"Also," he continued, "She will now get the same classes with him for the rest of the school year." I take that back, it can.

I sighed, and sat properly on the seat. I know I couldn't do anything about it since he probably got this all figured out, so I put my head down in shame. Mr. Derek then told Austin to sit in the seat beside me, which got me more glares from the girls. He happily walked to his seat while looking cool and collected, if that's possible. He sat down and held out a hand towards me, like the last time we saw each other. You know, a few minutes ago?

"I guess this makes you my buddy. My name's Austin Moon. The oh-so-handsome teen pop star." He said the last part sarcastically. Like I didn't know that. I think he was much nicer back in the music room. I guess he has a reputation to hold up, like all other pop stars. I stared at his hand for awhile, and finally shook it. Giving him a small smile, which he gave back, made me realize something.

_Maybe this wouldn't be a bad school year after all._

* * *

**Author: **Here you go! I know this is an ALLY'S POV CHAPTER so please don't be mad at me! I hope you like this chappie so **PLEASE REVIEW!** CIAO!


End file.
